I Want To Be With You
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: Post Harry Potter 7: It's like running with scissors: you'll get hurt. Harry wants to be with Ginny, but things have been awkward since the war. Does Ginny want to be with him too?


**A/N: I know this is, like, my second story posted in two days. I've had this idea for a while, and I decided to test it out. It is NOT a oneshot. It's going to be a full story so if you like it, keep reading and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

It was over.

How could it be over? The thought had crossed Harry Potter's mind so many times in the past hour that he couldn't even think of an answer. How could there be an answer? How could it actually be over?

He put his hand to his scar. There had been no pain at all, whatsoever. It felt sort of numbing, and it made Harry worry because, for the first time, he didn't notice it was there. He had always noticed it was there, with people pointing it out to their friends. It was always there, apart of him, and now it was just a regular battle scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.

Harry sighed. Ron Weasley was already in a deep slumber on the bed next to him, and Hermione Granger was sleeping in the boys' dorm as well that night on the bed next to Ron.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. Since their kiss earlier that evening, they had been inseparable since Voldemort had been defeated. It was as if they had been meant to be together, just as Harry had always known. He had always known that they would be together. _They fight like a married couple_, Harry used to think. He thought that a marriage would take place between the new couple soon.

But he couldn't stay in this room. Not tonight he couldn't. He was home, and he was happy. Never before had he felt like he belonged until his first year when he had been accepted and Sorted into Gryffindor. He had found his place in the Wizarding world when he finally defeated Voldemort, once and for all, and everyone knew that. Even Harry knew that he would be getting attention and thanks for this for the rest of his life while, in his mind, all he did was start the cause that innocent people died for.

He was responsible for all of the deaths.

With that on his mind, Harry got out of bed quietly and took his comforter with him. Why would anyone care if he was out of bed after hours? He took advantage of that and made his way down to the lake, to sit on the grass near the edge and stare up at the stars.

It was a beautiful night, with so many stars in the sky that even Harry was at awe. They were so bright, and he felt like crying just looking at them. It was all over, all of it, and he would never be tortured again by those terrible nightmares. He wouldn't be Undesirable Number One anymore. He would be just Harry Potter from now.

He had gone through so much to get there. He had hunted Horcruxes for the past year and been hiding out with Ron and Hermione. So many people had been hiding out last year. All of the Muggle-borns had been in danger, and it was finally over…everything was over, done with, not coming back.

He had seen his parents tonight. The two people who had loved him most and died for him. Without them, he wouldn't be alive. Voldemort would have destroyed everything, him with it. And now he would never destroy another thing again.

Seeing his parents had been hard, but it seemed so easy at the time. Half of Harry wanted to go back into the forest and retrieve the ring, just so he could see his parents again, just so he could talk to them about anything. And Sirius and Remus, too. His time with them had been limited, numbered, and he had never gotten a chance to say goodbye.

But no, he couldn't go and get the ring. It would haunt him forever, the sight of seeing his beloved ones, and if he kept on seeing them through the ring, it wouldn't be good. He would go crazy. He couldn't go crazy.

But he wanted to see everyone so badly! He missed Sirius and Remus, and his parents whom he never met. It couldn't be too bad to just go into the forest and get the ring, could it? Would everything really haunt him forever?

There was so much that would haunt him forever, that he couldn't bear to think of it. So much had happened in his seventeen, almost eighteen, years of life that hadn't happened to many others. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't someone else have been the Boy Who Lived?

And then he realized, he would never wish that upon someone else. Why should someone else go through the pain he had gone through just to get peace? In a way, he preferred to be the Boy Who Lived, tortured thoughts and haunting memories, just so no one else would have had his past.

How could it be over? The thought was back in his mind before he had enough control to send it away. How could everything be over after all?

"Harry?"

The voice was soft, barely spoken above a whisper, but in the dead of night, especially a night as quiet as tonight, it was loud enough for anyone to hear.

Harry turned his head around and caught the sight of his ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, with her red hair blowing a bit in the light wind, and her freckles seeming ghostly in the moonlight with her skin so pale. She was hugging herself around her stomach, and she gave a slight shudder.

"Ginny."

Harry got up and hugged her, and Ginny cried onto his shoulder, one tear falling after another. Sometimes it was hard for Harry to remember that Ginny had been on the receiving end of something terrible that Voldemort had done as well. She had been possessed in her first year by the memory of Tom Riddle, and almost killed in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Its okay, Ginny," Harry whispered into her ear, tears starting to fall down his own cheeks now. "Voldemort's gone. He's gone forever."

Just saying the words, having them come out of his mouth, seemed to reassure even him. Yes, his past had been haunting, and nightmares would haunt his dreams for the rest of his life, but Voldemort would never be coming back in person again. The Horcruxes were gone, and he was too.

Ginny shuddered against Harry, and Harry brought her back to the comforter, pulling him and her underneath. Ginny leaned against Harry and the two lied down, Harry gazing up at the stars with his arm around Ginny, who was still crying onto his shoulder.

"I miss him, Harry," Ginny whispered. "I…I never thought he would die. I never imagined ever dying. He always seemed so stable, like his jokes would live on forever…like he would live on forever."

Fred. The blow hit him hard on his chest, sinking slowly into his heart. He had been the cause of the death of his best friends and ex-girlfriends brother, Fred Weasley. The thought was almost impossible for even Harry to think.

Harry couldn't say anything. What response was there to the favorite little sister, the only little sister, whose favorite older brothers had been Fred and George, one of them now dead? There was no response, none that he could think of anyways.

"It's not your fault," said Ginny. "Don't ever think that it was your fault, because it's not. Harry, everyone came here fighting today for a cause that you started. Not everyone can stand up to a dark wizard like Him. Without you, people would have lost hope…people did lose hope."

"If it's not my fault, then whose is it?" Harry asked. "I'm the responsible one, Ginny, the one everyone came to fight for. I needed help, and they were there for me."

"They needed help too," said Ginny. "They wanted freedom and peace and you were helping everyone to get it. You were the one that was out there fighting while everyone else was stuck in Hogwarts, including me!"

"Ginny…"

Ginny was crying heavily again, hiding herself in the blanket and in Harry.

"You just left me," said Ginny. "You left me to go fight off Voldemort. Do you know how…how worried I was? How scared I was that, every day, you might have died? For all we know, the Prophet might not have even reported that you died. They might have wanted to keep us wondering what was happening."

"What was I supposed to do?" said Harry. "Take you with me? Voldemort was ready to do anything he could to kill me, no matter how many innocent people died at the ready. That's how his mind works. I care too much about you Ginny. I couldn't let Voldemort kill you."

He had ended on a softer note, and Ginny sniffed once before looking up at the stars. "They're so beautiful," she said. "So bright. And there are so many!"

"Not every star we see is out there," said Harry. "Some of the stars have already burned out, and we're just seeing a past reflection, because it took the world so long to see stars. I guess I prefer to see the past up in the sky…its better then having no stars at all."

And with that, the two fell asleep.

**A/N: I really hope you like this. Sorry that the first chapter's short, but I'm just doing a little prologue type thing. R&R!**


End file.
